My Sister, My Lover
by ElsannaRunaway
Summary: Elsa is hiding something, and Anna doesn't know what. Memories of her lonely childhood carries her to something she never wanted to be dragged into. Anna, being protective of Elsa, gets angered by the change of events. This change of event's name is Roldolph, and he's out to avenge his younger brother.


**I'm so sorry for the wait! My partner went off on vacation and wasn't available and it totally left my mind! **

**This starts off in the beginning, and the plot has changed sightly. I will keep the other story up so people know it's still there to compare. It's called "True Love Can Heal a Broken Heart". Please enjoy and my partner's account is frozensnowflakes, please give her half the credit because she'd worked hard on it :) please and thank you for keeping hope on this **

**Disclaimer: Both me and Snowflake's owns Frozen, Disney does :p**

**WARNING: Acts of rape and abuse, please skip over if you're triggered by any of these **

* * *

Elsa woke with a start, getting up immediately and walking to her desk, completely ignoring the beautiful summer day right out the window. She couldn't help but get excited when she saw a note on the surface of the polished wood, with a signature that had a familiar name on the bottom.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," it read. With eager eyes, she tore open the scroll, unraveling the message scribbled in its contents.

_"Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_It has come to my attention that your schedule is free today, so I have planned to be in the castle by 10 o'clock this morning. We will meet in your bedchambers, so be ready for me._

_Signed by yours truly, Ruldolph"_

A smile spread across the blonde's face as her eyes scanned the paper, and she slumped down into her chair with a dreamy sigh when she had finished reading. _He was coming... He was coming here..._ Elsa took a few moments to register the thought, before she squealed and leapt out of her seat, making for the door. "Prepare the castle!" She ordered. "As neat as it's ever been!"

The staff went on a frenzy, making every inch spotless to impress their queen. Gerda ordered the chefs to cook, prepare for anything the queen may ask of them. The staff did it so fast and so excitedly, as they had hoped that the queen fancied a suitor for the first time in forever and had invited him to stay in the castle.

Anna strolled by as they were scrambling around, and skidded to a stop when she saw her sister in the middle of it all. "Elsa?" She peeked her head in through the door, raising an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Elsa looked at Anna, slightly nervous. "Preparing the castle," she murmured, biting her lip. "You should stay in your room before a maid runs over you."

Anna frowned, expertly dodging the scuffle of servants and maids rushing about the room to reach her sister's side. "Prepare the castle? For what?"

"Anna, now is not the time for questions. This castle has to be prepared for 10 o'clock and it's–" the blonde paused to look at the clock, more panic rushing through her instantly. "It's 9:50!" She jumped out of her seat and looked at the maids and servants, ordering them to leave the room as she needed to get herself ready.

Anna scowled, trotting along at the queen's heels to their room. "But Elsa!" She complained, seating herself on her bed as she got dressed, "What're you fussing about anyway? What's going on? A ball? A wedding? Is Kristoff coming over?"

Elsa sighed, looking over at her sister, annoyed. "I don't have time for this. We can talk later, Anna. Now, please listen to your queen and leave." The blonde tensed, not liking when she scolded her sister. She had to, though. She spoiled the young princess far too much.

The redhead rolled her eyes, blowing a loose tuft of hair out of her eyes. "You may be the queen, but you're still my sister and you said no more closed doors," she muttered, huffing and pouting as she left the room. Like she used to, she sat outside the bedroom door with her legs pulled up to her chest, and her head in her arms. "No more closed doors, my butt," she grumbled. "I'm still gonna be here, no matter what she tells me to do."

The queen sat on her bed, head in her hands as memories flooded back from The Great Thaw and the promise she had made to her sister before they skated. For her own safety, she had to keep this secret, or The Counsel would be up her ass about it, and she didn't want to deal with them. They're originally annoying in meetings, but if they knew this, then there'd be a lot of yelling and arguing.

Anna sat outside their door for the whole evening, watching the cooks, servants, guards, and maids rushing about to fulfill Elsa's orders. Her hopes didn't rise, nor did her gaze, when Elsa had entered their room with a pair of feet stranger to the castle grounds.

The next time Elsa went into her room, she was accompanied by a man. He was well over 6 feet tall, had short, light auburn hair with sideburns to match, dark blue eyes, and was very well built, resulting with him towering over the queen, who had grown to be a foot shorter than him. He had a fair skin tone, a pristine smile, and for one who had no liberty of stating his ancestry, clearly had enough money to afford good clothing. He wore a white tailcoat with a navy blue shirt underneath, matching pants and black boots. He wore dark gloves that fit oddly well, and a velvet purple ascot tucked under his collar that he straightened far too often. His spotless, sparkling grin pulled it together, an instant charmer to a passing lady. His posture was almost impossibly perfect, his chin far too broad for a commoner, and his gaze could collapse a grown man at sight, should he want to.

When they got in the room, Elsa shut the door behind them and showed him around the room again, smoothing down her duvet as she passed it, smiling nervously. "So… This is my bedchambers," she whispered, blushing. His response was a nod, glancing down at her.

As soon as she heard a voice from inside the doors, Anna's head snapped to attention. She pressed her ear against its wooden frame, moving her head between it and the gap between the door and the ground until she found a spot she could hear clearly. It was Elsa's voice. She was talking to someone. Someone who clearly hadn't been to the castle before, if she was showing them around. Not Kristoff, not a noble, not even the townspeople. So, who?

"Your room is lovely," he commented, giving her his charming smile as he wrapped an arm around her. "Although, there is but one flaw." He grabs her and turns her around to face him. "One of your servants is sitting outside your room."

Elsa blushed, reaching up to rub the back of her neck. "Oh.. Um... That's not a servant. She's my sister, Princess Anna..." She felt her feet scoot closer towards the man's side, nestling into his embrace. He seemed strangely cold for a human to be healthy, and made it obvious he wasn't like her. He was so open, yet so closed up, and nothing at all like her when she was younger, yet she felt a strong urge to trust him. Anna sneered from behind the door, instantly hating the sound of his voice, listening harder.

The queen glanced up at the man, searching for a response, only to be greeted with a raised eyebrow toward the door. She could only nod as she walked over to it, opening it to Anna's surprised squeak. "Anna, leave me be and go do something else. You're upsetting the guest." The blonde gave the princess a look of impatience, not wanting the girl to argue with her.

Anna sat up, crossing her arms and sticking out her bottom lip in a fierce pout. "Can I talk to you, Elsa? Alone?"

The queen only looked at her sister, disappointed. "Not now, Anna. I have a duty to attend to." She narrowed her eyes as if daring Anna to challenge her wishes, balling her fists.

The redhead cocked her eyebrow, getting to her feet and meeting her sister's glare with one of her own. "You wouldn't hit me. I need to talk to you. Now."

She tensed at the comment, narrowing her eyes even more. "Is that so? I am the queen, I can do what I please."

Anna softened her gaze to a relaxed challenge, crossing her arms again and leaning her weight onto her left foot. "Okay, I dare you. Hit me. Hit me with your best shot."

Elsa looked at the younger girl in disbelief and raised her hand, bringing it down and across her face as hard as she could. "I told you to leave, I am your queen and you will not disrespect my orders." She forced herself to relax, as she wouldn't look weak in front of her guest.

Not expecting the blow, Anna screamed, falling to the ground from the strike. "Fine," she whimpered, backing out the door as tears began to fall down her face. "I'll go..."

Elsa sighed. "Make sure of it." She shut the door and made her way back over to the man. "I'm sorry for that, Rodolph. It won't happen again." She snuggled close to him, this time letting out a content sigh. "That girl will never learn."

"She's your sister, what would you expect?" he asked, smirking. He was quick to change the subject, though. "Do you still have it?"

It didn't take merely a second for Elsa to know what he was talking about, and she immediately went to her desk to pull out a ring, embedded with three diamonds and a gold rim. "This?" she questioned. He nodded and reached out for it, only for Elsa to scoot away. "Don't take my ring," she giggled, hopping excitedly across the room.

"I was the one who gave it to you, don't I have the right to at least hold it?" His only response was one of refusal. "Come on… Please?"

"Please won't get you anywhere." With that, she flopped onto her bed and outstretched herself.

He walked over to where she lay, pulling at her arms so she would stand up in front of him. When she did, they were so close their hipbones touched. "Is that a challenge?" Rodolph leaned forward so their foreheads touched, feeling Elsa nod the moment of contact.

"Should I be afraid?" she asked, smirking up at him.

"Yes, you should be." It wasn't a threat, Elsa knew that much. She couldn't help but feel curious, though.

The moment she felt his lips on hers, she squeaked and almost jumped away from surprise, but soon melted into it. His hands were placed on her hips, pulling her closer, if that was even possible. She wrapped her own arms around his neck, standing up on the tips of her toes for a better angle.

Soon enough, their tongues were fighting for dominance in a heated make-out session. His arms were now fully around her, getting tighter by the second the more she pulled on his hair. When she pulled away, he was about to question her, but when he felt her lips on his neck, he melted and shut his mouth.

"Elsa," he moaned, pushing her head into him. She kissed up his neck and stopped at his earlobe, sucking and pulling on it.

"Yes, baby?"

"Get on the bed," he whispered, starting to push her towards it. She stopped him, grabbing onto his arms.

"I'm not ready," she whispered, trying to push him away. He immediately shoved her against the nearest wall, placing a hand on her mouth to quiet her. The wall was cold on her warm back, and made her shiver on contact. "Mph!" Her flailing limbs only confirmed her feelings, something the man didn't care about.

Rodolph easily took out a pair of gloves, forcing them onto her hands and securing them in place by tying rope around her wrists and over the end of the fabric. The rope was already digging into Elsa's skin, and she couldn't help but whimper.

"Rodolph… Please…" she begged, squirming. "I'll do anything!"

He snickered, leaning in toward her face. "You're so pathetic, Elsa. You are the Ice Queen of Arendelle, and you're practically begging on your knees for mercy." He snaked an arm around her neck, grabbing the back of her hair and pulling it roughly. She landed on the ground with a thump, a horrified cry coming right afterward.

Elsa landed on her hands and knees, her head looking upward to take notice of the man towering over her. "Roldol-" She couldn't even finish the word before she felt a boot coming in contact with her side. She could already feel the bruise forming when she hit the ground.

"You really don't get it, do you?" he whispers, squatting down to meet her gaze. The blonde could only shake her head, her hands at her side in pain. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her up so they were eye level with each other. "You are such a hypocrite. Did you really think you could get away with what you have been?"

Elsa looks at him, confused. "Wait, what?" All the words did was piss him off, proved when he got up and kicked her on the side of her face. As soon as the hard leather made contact, she felt blood rush down and fall onto the floor in a small puddle.

"Stupid bitch," he muttered. "You can't even protect yourself. How could you own a whole kingdom? It doesn't get more pathetic than this." He squatted down again, moving to her eye level. "I wonder who will take your place after this?" He pauses for a moment, smirking. "You'll be so scared to go anywhere, you won't be able to function properly." He let out a louder-than-necessary laugh, placing a hand under her chin. "If only your sister could be useful for something other than for your own pleasure."

Elsa's eyes widened at the comment, her body suddenly frozen and immobile. "Th-That's not true!"

"Oh, but it is." He stood and grabbed her forearm, growling. "What would your kingdom think if they knew their very own queen lusted over her sister?" He dragged her over to her desk, opening the biggest drawer and pulling out shackles. "It's disgusting, those thoughts in your head." He grabbed her wrists and snapped the cuffs on them, pulling her to the bed to attach the other end to its post.

"Rodolph-"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled angrily, backhanding her across the face. The strike caused her to yelp and fall onto the bed, a tender red patch forming on her cheek. He pulled out a cloth from his pocket and used a single hand to push her mouth open and stuff the fabric into the queen's mouth, tying it behind her head. "You keep your whore mouth shut, and this'll be over real quick."

The moment his hand made contact with her right breast, her foot shot out and kicked the left side of his gut. "Fuck!" He grabbed his side and glared at her intensely. "You will pay for that!" Rodolph reached at his belt and pulled a knife from it, placing the opposite end of the blade onto her midriff and digging it into her dress.

"Mmm!" Blood started oozing out of the blonde's stomach and down her side to the bed, staining it red.

"Your first mistake," Rodolph starts, sliding the knife all the way up so her whole corset shown clearly before he cut the collar. "Was ever trusting me." He then went back and cut down her dress, not at all being careful and consequently cutting her thigh several times.

When he finally got it all cut off, he stared her up and down, licking his lips. "Your second mistake," he pauses again, trailing a hand up her torso. "Was not knowing who I am."

Elsa whimpered, desperately trying not to scream as he undid her corset. "Your third mistake was keeping it from everyone." The more Elsa squirmed, the worse it became, and the rougher he was with her.

The moment he opened the corset and her breasts were in his view, she cowered. _Please… Don't…_ He grabbed her right one and squeezed tightly, staring her in the eyes as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. _H-he can't do this to me…_

* * *

**You know how it goes :p plz R&R hehe**


End file.
